


love and lust come hand in hand

by notsylvia



Series: together, we'll watch the sunset [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anyways, But whatever lol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but i did promise a smutty/fluffy pruhun fics, but that doesn't mean that i'm good at writing smut, i liked writing this, i'll prolly write a more not so vanilla one next time, it's a ray of sunshine in my angst-filled list, lowkey did a bad job but whatever amirite, not necessarily sunshine but you get what i mean, smut is always great, the most vanilla of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: "erzsébet's arms wrapped around gilbert's neck as he pulled away, trailing the wet kisses down her neck where he bit and sucked. her fingers tangled themselves in his soft, pale locks as her breath hitched and a soft moan falling from her lips, signalling to gilbert that he has found her sweet spot. he attacked that spot ferociously, biting it, sucking it, licking it, making sure it formed an obvious hickey."uh, kinda obvious what this fic is about...





	love and lust come hand in hand

gilbert's hands were placed on erzsébet's waist as their lips locked in a heated and passionate kiss, their tongues dancing in sync with one another. the air around them felt hot and the world seemed to fade out, leaving them as the only living presence in the entire world.

erzsébet's arms wrapped around gilbert's neck as he pulled away, trailing the wet kisses down her neck where he bit and sucked. her fingers tangled themselves in his soft, pale locks as her breath hitched and a soft moan falling from her lips, signalling to gilbert that he has found her sweet spot. he attacked that spot ferociously, biting it, sucking it, licking it, making sure it formed an obvious hickey.

"my..." her voice came out soft. "you really are getting a reaction out of this...aren't you?" she finished, grinding her hips against gilbert's hard-on, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure and let a loud groan erupted from his throat. erzsèbet mewled in delight when she saw his reaction, relishing in the fact that she was the one responsible for turning him on this much.

erzsébet slid off gilbert's lap and knelt down, coming face-to-face with his clothed erection. "what are you waiting for?" gilbert impatiently spoke as erzsébet carefully pressed her lips against the tent in his pants, causing a shiver to run down his spine. she undid the button with her skilled fingers, and pulled the zipper down with her teeth, all while staring into gilbert's ruby red eyes.

gilbert felt all his blood rushing to his face, his face flashing deep shades of red and he felt himself getting even harder — if it was even possible. god, she was unbelievably sexy. when did she get so seductive? gilbert let out an unrestrained and loud cry as he felt a moist heat around his tip. almost instantly, his hands flew down to tangle his fingers in erzsébet's brown locks.

erzsébet glanced up at him before fluttering her eyes shut, focusing her attention to sucking him off. she bobbed her head and swirled her tongue around his tip. gilbert let out a loud moan, as he thrust his hips upwards, deep-throating erzsébet. she held his hips down with her arms and continued giving him a blowjob.

panting and nearing his climax, he tried to thrust his hips upwards again to reach that ultimate high but found himself unable to do so. "a-ah...i'm - hng! - close..." he gasped through pants. instead of stopping, erzsébet opted to go faster, to help him reach his high.

"erzsébet!" he moaned as he spilled his seed into her mouth. "fuck," he mumbled as erzsébet pulled away, wiping away the excess cum that dripped from her mouth. the rest? she swallowed it.

"you fucking swallowed my cum?" gilbert gawked, amazed. "you never done that before."

"well, shit. might as well try something new right?" erzsèbet answered. "did you not like it?"

"no..." he mumbled huskily, pulling her back onto his lap. "i liked it..." he finished, pulling erzsèbet closer to him. he traced his fingers around the curves of her body, watching as a delightful shiver ran down her spine.

"ah...g-gilbert..." she gasped as his fingers ghosted over her clothed breasts, her nipples perking up almost instantly. she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

"hm?" he mused, tilting his head to the side, fully aware of what he was doing to her and relishing the fact that he could do this to her. he bet not even roderich was able to do this to her when they were together.

"fuck...just...touch me already!" she yelled, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt her womanhood growing damp.

"touch you where?" gilbert asked, his hands moving down to her bottom, giving it a hard squeeze, causing erzsèbet to gasp in shock. "here?" his hand moved to her breast and give them a rough squeeze. "here?" he rubbed his thigh against her womanhood. "or here?" he smirked, loving the reactions that erzsèbet was giving him.

she panted heavily as she drew out a whine with every fleeting touch from gilbert, begging for her arousal to be sated by him. "d-down there..."

"beg for it," gilbert growled lowly into her ear, causing her to shudder.

"w-what?" she gaped as her face flushed a deep shade of red, possibly even rivalling the shade of antonio's tomatoes.

"you heard me," gilbert said in a raspy voice. "beg."

erzsèbet bit her lips and averted her eyes from gilbert's gaze. she refused to beg, she wouldn't beg for his touch no matter what. after all, she could just desert him right now and finish herself off, that was always an option...

no, she wanted him, she needed him, and that was all her mind could think about in that moment.

"p-please t-touch me..." she exhaled, and she sworn she heard gilbert grinning in victory and delight. he complied, his hands flying to undo her shorts the moment those words left her mouth. he hastily slipped off the shorts and, with a little of erzsébet's help, threw them into a corner of the room, never to be seen again.

his red eyes stared at her panties intently before his fingers began rubbing against her clothed womanhood, causing erzsébet to let out a surprised yelp as she clung onto gilbert's shirt. he ran his fingers along her arousal lightly before pushing harder on her clit, lightly pinching the little bundle of nerves. that was enough to leave erzsèbet squirming and writhing in his arms as waves of immense pleasure racked her body.

gilbert pushed her panties aside and inserted one finger into her entrance, causing erzsèbet to jolt towards him and letting a loud moan slip past her lips. gilbert inhaled sharply, feeling himself hardening, again. he added another finger into her, making a scissoring motion. erzsébet gave a sharp gasp, feeling a knot form in her abdomen. the knot tightened as gilbert increased his speed, as if beckoning erzsébet to release.

gilbert attached his lips to one of her clothed nipple, sucking it and licking it, driving erzsébet over the edge as the knot in her abdomen snapped. erzsèbet let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around his fingers, releasing her sweet juices onto his fingers. stars covered her vision and her nether regions throbbed, as if asking for more.

gilbert pulled out his fingers and stared as her juices coated his fingers, some of it dripping down his hand. in the spur of the moment, he placed his fingers into his mouth, sucking them and lapping her juices from his fingers. it tasted sweet, but not sickeningly sweet, and it wasn't very bitter either, it was...just right for him. erzsèbet felt heat rush up to her face as she moved to bury her face in the crook of his neck, panting heavily. 

"what, did you not like seeing me suck my own fingers?" gilbert asked teasingly, his fingers playing with strands of her long brunette hair, feeling her chest moving up and down with every deep breath she took. she pulled away and stared at him.

"i-i do...i-i just w-want..." her weak voice trailed off, too flustered to continue the sentence, but she figured gilbert would probably know what she wanted to say.

"me to fuck you?" gilbert asked, to which erzsébet nodded. his hands fell to grip her hips and he quickly got rid of the annoying panties that stood in his way. 

he positioned himself at her entrance and entered without any warning, causing erzsébet to throw her head back, tears flooding her waterline as the unfamiliar feeling of being filled by him racked her body, a strained scream falling from her lips. gilbert kept still. a sharp feeling of pain with a tinge of pleasure resonated in her nether regions as her body tried to get used to the sensation. 

as the pain slowly faded into immense pleasure, erzsébet bucked her hips towards him, wanting to get more of him in her. she hoped that she was able to get her intentions across to gilbert by her actions. 

thankfully, gilbert was able to catch on what she wanted and he gave a sharp inhale before slowly fully pulling out and slamming back into her once more, repeating the action over and over again before eventually picking up the speed. 

loud moans, screams, groans, and gasps fell from erzsébet's lips as she kept a death grip on gilbert's shirt and wrapped her legs around him, trying to get him impossibly closer than he already was. 

stars littered her vision as a familiar knot formed in her abdomen again, the feeling of wanting to release growing ever stronger in her. gilbert seemed to be nearing his climax as well, as his actions became more erratic. 

the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their moans filled the room, as each of them slowly reached their climax. 

with a hard thrust, gilbert released his seed within erzsébet, panting heavily as stars filled his vision. erzsébet followed shortly after, loudly crying out gilbert's name. they stayed connected like this for a while, trying to catch their breaths from their love making. 

gilbert pressed a soft kiss onto erzsèbet's forehead and slowly stood up, keeping a firm grip on erzsébet, making sure he wouldn't drop her. he fumbled over to their bed and slowly placed a sleeping and tired erzsébet on it before he laid on the bed beside her, holding her close to him, feeling her rising and falling chest close to him. 

he looked at her sleeping form with drowsy eyes for a while, before he fluttered them shut, feeling himself drifting into the land of sleep. 

" _ich liebe dich,"_ he mumbled before snuggling up to erzsébet. 

**Author's Note:**

> translations ;  
> german ;  
> ich liebe dich - i love you


End file.
